


Tight, Rough, Strong

by HanakoLexie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Chenbaek - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakoLexie/pseuds/HanakoLexie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun had been obsessed with Jongdae's arms, especially his biceps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight, Rough, Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Title : Tight, Rough, Strong.  
> Pairing : Chenbaek.  
> length : one shot ; 2786 words.  
> Genre : pwp, smut.  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Warning : self fingering, orgasm denial, dirty talk.  
> Summary : Baekhyun had been obsessed with Jongdae's arms. Especially his biceps.

Each time Baekhyun looked at his boyfriend's arms, he felt horny. Really horny. He felt the urge to be held tightly by these strong arms while fucking roughly against a wall, or on the kitchen table or anywhere as long as Jongdae held him tightly in his arms. He wanted to touch these arms, to lick the muscles and even maybe bite it. He always liked to bite his boyfriend, no matter where. But biting his arms seemed like a great idea. He became really kinky about his arms. Jongdae began to work out not a long time ago, he didn't always had these strong arms, full of muscle – not that he wasn't well-built before, but it became better. And Baekhyun didn't know if he should have thanked God for this, or hate him.  
  
When Jongdae came in the room this night, he was wearing a tanktop, revealing his biceps. At first, the older didn't notice it, too busy reading his book. But when he raised his eyes to greet his boyfriend, his breath blocked in his throat, and a quiet moan escaped his lips. Jongdae looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
« What? » he asked, curious, while Baekhyun was trying not to look at his biceps, which was a hard thing to do. When Baekhyun opened his mouth to try saying something, another quiet moan, almost desperate, escaped his lips. Again.  
  
The younger furrowed his brow, walking to the bed where Baekhyun was lying. Baekhyun opened his eyes wide and jumped out of the bed, trying to escape him. He couldn't be that close to his boyfriend, not when his mind was filled with dirty things about Jongdae and his arms doing all kind of things to him. But when he almost passed the door, Jongdae grabbed his arms and pushed the older against the wall, closing the door with his other hand.  
  
« What the hell, Byun Baekhyun? Are you trying to avoid me? » he asked, confused. But Baekhyun couldn't answer right away. Jongdae was too close to him. His arms were too close to his eyes. He couldn't focus on what the younger was saying. His brain only focused on his biceps.  
  
Jongdae still had Baekhyun's arms in a hand while his other hand was on the wall, near his head, his muscles showing even more. The older could see how it flexed up when his arms raised next to his head. He was almost dizzy just at the sight. He couldn't even dare to imagine what it would be if Jongdae just held him in his arms. Well, he did dare, but it was a secret between himself and himself.  
  
« Baekhyun! Will you answer me, please? » he heard Jongdae say. He came back from his thought to answer Jongdae. If he just looks in his eyes, he should be able to talk. He just had to remind him that he has to only look at his eyes. But when he opened his mouth to answer, his eyes fell back on his lover's arms. « Can you... step back a little, please? » it was the only thing that left his mouth. He face palmed mentally.  
  
« Why? » asked Jongdae, even more confused. Since when was he too close to his boyfriend? He was never too close. He was never close enough, in fact. « Just do it, please. » Baekhyun pleaded, his eyes almost imploring him. He took a step back, furrowing his brow once more. He really didn't understand what gotten into his boyfriend tonight. He was odd as hell.  
  
« More, like, can you go to the end of the room while I go to the living room? I think that would be far enough. » The older said, but Jongdae didn't listen to him and did the opposite and moved toward him instead. Even closer than before. The older moaned in frustration.  
  
« Tell me what's gotten into you, right now. » Jongdae asked, his voice authoritative. He was beginning to feel mad at his lover's little game. The latter felt shameful, terribly shameful for his behavior and also the thoughts on his mind. He took a long breath. « Your arms. It makes me... Horny? Yeah, horny. » he said, laughing from the embarrassment. « I can't think about anything except your fucking arms, and this is so embarrassing that I want to hide myself. » He said quickly, but Jongdae heard everything.  
  
Different expression passed on the younger's face. First it was confusion, then shock, then, slowly, a smirk appeared on his lips. He stroke Baekhyun's face slowly, gently, sweetly, but his eyes were filled with something else. Lust, desire. It was like Baekhyun was his prey and he was ready to play with him. He came closer, his body touching Baekhyun, pressing their groin together. Baekhyun moaned quietly and Jongdae smirked even more.  
  
He took Baekhyun's hand in his and slowly brought it to his lips before putting it on his left biceps. Baekhyun shut his eyes tightly, preventing a moan to escape his lips. The feeling of his lover's arm under his fingertip was heaven – and purely arousing. The younger laughed softly and began to stroke his own muscle with Baekhyun's long finger. « Is this what you dreamt of, babe? Putting your finger on my arms, feeling the muscle roll under my skin? Is this what was on your mind? » Jongdae whispered, his voice hoarse.  
  
The older threw his head back, hitting his head a little too strongly on the wall but he didn't care, he didn't even notice it. He could sense the smirk on the younger's lips when he captured his lips in his own, attacking his mouth in the most arousing way possible. Jongdae let go of Baekhyun's hand but it remained still on his biceps. He lowered a little his arms and Baekhyun moaned in his mouth from the feeling of the muscle rolling under his fingertips, and his lover took advantage of this and thrust his tongue in the other's mouth, exploring it sensually, claiming him his. Baekhyun gripped both of Jongdae's arms tightly. He was already so turned on he was afraid of falling on his knee.  
  
Jongdae bite his tongue lightly and sucked it, swallowing every moan escaping his lover's beautiful lips. The older rolled unconsciously his hips against Jongdae's, causing him to let go of his mouth to moan. Baekhyun took the chance to kiss every part of his arms, licking along the vein and biting the flesh lightly. Oh how much he dreamed of doing this these past few days, it almost became an obsession. Now that he could do it, it felt like heaven. His skin was soft and the vein so appealing he couldn't help but bite it. Jongdae muffled a scream in the older's neck, biting the skin under his lips.  
  
He never imagined that it would feel this good, the sensation of Baekhyun's teeth grazing the skin of his arms, biting and licking it. During a second, he thought that this pretty little mouth of his could do miracle wherever it was, but the thought disappeared quickly when he felt Baekhyun rolling his hips against his again. He grabbed Baekhyun's hair harshly and kissed him again, rough and passionate, biting his lips, caressing his tongue with his, tasting the older. He was already painfully hard it hurt.  
  
He broke the kiss to take off Baekhyun's shirt and his and he began to kiss his neck, going down slowly, kissing every skin he could, biting his belly button while his hands were working Baekhyun's pants open. He took it off along with his brief and threw it somewhere in the room. He didn't waste time teasing his boyfriend and took his cock in his mouth, savoring the taste of precome leaking from the tip. His boyfriend moaned loudly, gripping his arms tightly, already lost in the pleasure he was giving him with his mouth. He made his shaft go deep in his throat, bobbing his head in a pleasurable way, but not enough to bring Baekhyun over the edge. The latter groaned, scratching his arms in discontentment, but the younger had too much fun teasing his boyfriend. He sucked fast only to slow down even more than before and it was driving his lover crazy, but Jongdae didn't care, he was enjoying it. It was his little payback from earlier. He smirked, deciding to end his little torture and let go his shaft and took off his own pants and brief before kissing him quickly again.  
  
« I want you to do something for me, honey. » The younger said seductively. Baekhyun nodded, implying him to continue. The other grabbed his thighs and lifted him up, the older automatically wrapping his legs around Jongdae's waist. « I want you to prep yourself for me. I want to see your face while you put your long fingers in you. » Baekhyun moaned and only answered by bringing three fingers up against Jongdae's mouth and Jongdae gladly suck them, coating them with his saliva.  
  
Baekhyun then put one of his fingers in front of his entrance, Jongdae parting his ass cheeks for him. Baekhyun shut his eyes began to slowly thrust a finger in him. « No. Open your eyes and look at me. I want to see your eyes. » Jongdae stopped him. He nodded, opened his eyes and resumed to thrust a finger in him, looking in Jongdae's eyes all the while. Preparing himself while Jongdae looked at him was something he never did before. It was odd but also extremely arousing. He thrust his finger in and out then added the second and the third. By the third, Jongdae's breath was hard and unsteady. The look Baekhyun was offering him was like no other. His boyfriend was struggling to keep his eyes open for him despite the pleasure he was giving himself. His mouth was slightly open and his breath was landing on his face, shaky. His moans were pull bliss to his ears.  
  
Jongdae spat in his hand and stroked his cock a little, lubricating his shaft with his saliva and the precome leaking. He then put his lovers' finger out of him and put his cock at his entrance before slowly entering him. The older shut his eyes tightly, gritting lightly his teeth at the pain. Jongdae stopped once fully in to let his boyfriend get used to him. When Baekhyun began to roll his hips, Jongdae smirked. He fully pulled out and without telling, thrust roughly in his lover. Baekhyun screamed in pleasure, his nails scratching his arms.  
  
« Is it what you wanted, honey? » Jongdae asked, repeating the movements, groaning at the pleasure. « Me fucking you roughly while you grip my arms? » He thrust again, deeper and Baekhyun nodded quickly, not feeling an ounce of shame. He wanted it, he dreamt of it, he jerked off to it, why should he hide it? The younger kept this rhythm, rough, deep and slow – too slow. Jongdae moaned, feeling even more aroused from the pain in his arms. He began to bleed but neither of them paid attention to it, too lost in the pleasure.  
  
The younger thrust a little faster and Baekhyun moaned louder. « Yeah, moan for me baby. » Jongdae continued with his dirty talk. He knew Baekhyun liked it and so did he. « Do you know how tight you are? » He thrust faster and faster and raised Baekhyun a little more, gaining more access to his intimacy. Baekhyun screamed a loud « fuck » when his boyfriend hit his prostate. The younger groaned and thrust deeper, hitting his prostate each time. The pleasure was blinding, almost too much to handle. They were lost in the pleasure but it didn't stop Jongdae's dirty talk. « You like it, naughty boy? You like having me inside of you, feeling my cock up your ass, filling you deeper and deeper. » he whispered against his ear, biting his earlobe and down his neck, leaving purple marks. The older was shamelessly fucking himself on his boyfriend, moaning at his words. He was almost there, but then Jongdae slowed down, avoiding him his much wanted release.  
  
« Jongdae! » Baekhyun screamed, outraged. The younger gave a rough thrust for only answer and stopped again. His breath was shaky. He was near his release too but he wanted to torture his little boyfriend a little more. « You were not kind to me earlier, babe. » He whispered to his ear. His boyfriend slapped his arms in frustration, groaning at the loss of movement from his lover. Jongdae laughed, and began to thrust slowly, too slowly for Baekhyun's liking. He was teasing him and he liked it. Baekhyun tried to go faster but his lover held him tightly, preventing him to move. Baekhyun moaned, feeling the muscle rolled under his hands.  
  
« How much did you wanted this? How many times did you dreamed of feeling the muscle of my arms under your hands? How much did you think of me fucking you like this? » The younger asked, but his lover only moaned. Jongdae thrust roughly once, hitting his prostate, making his boyfriend scream. « Answer me, babe, or I'll go on like this. » he said. « For too long. Fucking too long. Now fuck me Jongdae, please. » Baekhyun answered and moaned when his boyfriend resumed his thrust, hitting straight to his prostate each time.  
  
« Like this? » Jongdae asked, smirking in the crook of Baekhyun's neck. His thrusts were deep, fast and rough, hitting his prostate and giving his boyfriend the pleasure he was craving for. « Yeah. Yeah like this. » Baekhyun answered, so lost in the pleasure that he was struggling to talk. His grip on Jongdae's arm was tight and he could feel the muscle under his skin roll and flex up and along with his lover's thrust, it was driving him crazy. The younger's arms were full of scratch, some even bleeding. It looked like an angry cat attacked him.  
  
The pleasure was slowly rebuilding its way in them. They were moaning, groaning, screaming, lost in the lust, the desire of the moment. Their bodies were sweating, they were dizzy, and they felt close. Jongdae put a hand between their bodies and began to jerk his boyfriend off to the erratic rhythm of his thrust. The latter jerked his head back, moaning loudly, feeling the pleasure in him growing until it exploded in his groin, his body becoming hotter and he came between their body, his walls tightening around Jongdae's cock, bringing him over the edge until he came too, biting Baekhyun's shoulder.  
  
They stayed still a minute, until Jongdae carefully sat down, his cock still in Baekhyun. They both felt ecstatic, euphoric, good and still high from their intense orgasm. Baekhyun hide his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, slowly breathing normally. They didn't talk during a while, enjoying the little cuddling time they had. They were exhausted but content. Jongdae took Baekhyun's chin between his fingers and kissed him slowly, lovingly.  
  
« Would you mind getting out of me, baby? » Baekhyun asked, laughing slightly. Jongdae groaned, mumbling something like « Too tired » but Baekhyun hit his arms gently and he slowly thrust back until his cock was out of Baekhyun. « That was... Fuck » Baekhyun muttered, closing his eyes. Jongdae laughed quietly. « Again? We just did it! » The older hit him again playfully. He was tired and he wanted to go to bed. They both lazily got to the bed after cleaning themselves. Jongdae wrapped his arms around Baekhyun.  
  
« Babe? » Baekhyun asked. He was stroking Jongdae's shoulder lightly. The latter muttered a tired « hm » in answer. « I'm sorry but I kind of scratched your arms... Like a lot. You're bleeding. » He said, feeling guilty. Jongdae turned to him and kissed him slowly but Baekhyun playfully shoved him back. « You should disinfect it. » he added, his lips barely touching his boyfriend's. The latter only groaned but didn't move, trying to kiss his boyfriend but his lover was in a teasing mood and didn't let him kiss him properly. The younger grumbled and Baekhyun smiled, his lips still barely touching Jongdae's. The latter sighed loudly in frustration. « Fuck you Baekhyun. » he grumbled. « Again? But we just did it! » The older answered laughing, repeating what his lover told him earlier, and kissed his boyfriend before another grunt escaped his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the picture of Chen's solo for their concert , because yeah, Jongdae's arms, I'm dying. Thanks to Belgexotic for betaing my OS although you don't ship them. You're the best (♥).


End file.
